


Моменты странных жизней

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crossover, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Эта серия драбблов - фактически кроссовер по Final Fantasy: Advent Children и Видоискателю. Нам всегда было интересно, что произошло после того, как Кададжи умер на руинах... да и вообще хотелось красивую историю. Такую, какая бы понравилась лично нам.





	1. Вопросы смерти

Это сон – твержу я себе, это просто сон, повторяю снова и снова, так быть не может, так не должно…   
Я могу твердить себе все что угодно.   
Я знаю, что это – реальность и что я только что умер на руках нии-сан, и я готов умереть еще раз – лишь бы не видеть то, что началось после… не видеть безжалостных струй лайфстрима, не видеть расплывчатые силуэты братьев, не видеть слабого сияния материи, просвечивающей сквозь плоть…   
Зажмуриваюсь, но не помогает. Мне не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы понять… обрывистый кашель Nightmare, тонкий свист Tsurugi, оглушающий, всезаполняющий взрыв… это конец, конец…   
…только Кошмар все не умолкает, раз за разом выплевывая смерть… зачем, если мы все мертвы?   
Глаза все же пришлось открывать. В поле зрения – глянцевая тьма, и больше ничего. Под руками – твердая гладь, ее не сдвинуть… но удается отодвинуться самому. Асфальт. Глянцево-черный асфальт, ровный, как стол. Тело словно чужое… да нет, мое, но ощущения – Валлентайну не пожелаешь. В глазах легкий туман, в голове космическая пустота, соображать получается, но через раз. Ну, здравствуй, загробный мир… странно ты выглядишь, честно говоря.   
Где-то слева снова раздалась стрельба – просто перестрелка, и с чего я именно о Кошмаре подумал? А с того. И надо проверять. Встать не особо удалось, но это пока что не очень плохо. Хуже было бы оказаться поднявшейся с земли мишенью… тебя в Шин-Ра чему учили? Угу.   
Только не надо говорить, что обучение окончилось незапланированным образом. Это для господина президента образ был незапланированным, а для тебя с Йазу… ах, ты свою смерть не запланировал? Вот и лежи, раз труп.   
И по сторонам оглядывайся.   
Оглядываться получалось… ну, тоже не очень успешно. Слабо освещенная местность урбанистического типа. Даже нечеловеческое зрение не способно разглядеть чего-либо сквозь ровную кирпичную кладку… ну, когда-то – ровную. Сейчас выщербленную, и сильно. Это слева. Справа – высокий бетонный забор… или высокая бетонная стена, фиг его знает, снизу не разглядишь, особенно если у самой стены валяешься. Впереди – еще одна стена… надо понимать, тупик. Или западня. Остается надеяться, что не на меня. Я все-таки труп, так что мои возможности, скорее всего, ограничены. Далеко впереди – высоченные небоскребы, залитые разноцветными огнями. Таааак… интересно. Тут что, каждый сдохший Шин-Ра воздвиг себе по Шин-Ра Билдинг?   
Стрельба стихла… не то у снайперов кончились патроны, не то сработали еще какие-то неведомые законы загробного мира. В слабом свете было видно, как чей-то силуэт осторожно поднялся с земли, прижимаясь к кирпичной кладке. Со стороны улицы слышались голоса, но речь была непонятной. Язык – незнаком абсолютно.   
Может, воспользоваться передышкой и тьмой и попытаться просочиться сквозь стенку? Кажется, на меня тут внимания не обращают.   
Мысль была здравой, но запоздавшей. На рев автомобиля я, честно говоря, внимания не обращал – пока этот самый автомобиль не свернул в темный переулок, заливая сумрак жестким светом фар. Несколько секунд я ничего не видел сквозь темные круги перед глазами, а потом ожила стрельба.   
Йазу. Йазу, в каком-то странном балахоне, отстреливающийся от тех, что в машине. Почему-то с черными волосами, длинными, как у Сефирота… но Йазу-то я по-любому узнаю. По любому движению… по развороту в стрельбе… по негромкому вскрику… ЕГО СЕЙЧАС УБЬЮТ!   
Дальше я не думал. Рука как-то сама нащупала за спиной шероховатую рукоять дабл-блейда, тело сгруппировалось и метнулось вверх, в сторону авто. Открытое – это вы, ребятки, неудачную модель выбрали.   
Интересно, почему люди с пистолетами верят, что смогут справиться с мечниками? Никто из стрелков Шин-Ра, да и Аваланча между прочим, против Сефирота не вышел.   
Назад, к упавшему у стены телу, пришлось буквально лететь. Я и так потерял полторы минуты, пытаясь найти в залитой кровью машине хоть какую-нибудь аптечку. Увы.   
Йазу был жив, но, кажется, без сознания. По левому рукаву – неровное темное пятно… он поэтому прекратил стрелять? Крови пока не очень много… вроде бы. Зелий нет, из материи – только атакующие. Молния и огонь. Перевязка… попробую, но что делать дальше? Каменный мешок… пока Йазу не придет в себя – не выйти. Да и потом… тоже неизвестно. К утру тут будет мертвенный холод.   
Блин.   
Из оружия – моя Соуба и Йазов… кстати, а почему он стрелял из… вот этого? Незнакомый пистолет, легкий, пластик и металл… малозарядный.   
И почему в правой руке, кстати?   
Потому что левая ранена?   
Идиот… надобно перетащить его отсюда подальше… а то маячим тут в свете фар как птички в тире.   
Тело показалось непривычно тяжелым. Скользкий шелк одеяния мешал нормально обхватить брата. Пришлось под мышки и… Йазу негромко застонал, дернулся в руках… может, он не только в руку ранен был?   
– Йазу, все хорошо,– начал я.   
Осекся.   
На меня в упор глядели янтарно-желтые, как у хищника, глаза. К черту цвет, мы можем перекрасить волосы, мы можем носить линзы, но ничто не способно придать вертикальной полоске наших зрачков круглую форму.   
Значит, Йазу ты по-любому узнаешь? Ну-ну.


	2. Вопросы направления

Следующие несколько часов прошли спокойно. Ну… относительно. Я выпотрошил автомобиль – в итоге удалось устроить раненого незнакомца более-менее комфортно. Подальше от машины, разумеется, – то, на что у меня ушло семь секунд, хорошая команда солджеров способна повторить… ну, примерно за то же время. Разобраться с управлением и вырубить фары не удалось, но два выстрела из не-йазовского пистолета успешно решили эту проблему. Темно, впрочем, не стало – над крышами домов зависла громадная лимонно-желтая луна. Увы, с ней я так легко не справлюсь… небесные светила – это вообще-то больше к первому генералу, а не ко мне.  
Перевязывать раны было непривычно. В обширной программе обучения шинентай не нашлось места правилам оказания первой помощи. Или мы не доучились до этого предмета. Я знаю, что если под рукой нет зелий восстановления, то раны перевязывают – чтобы остановить кровотечение. На этом все мои представления о полевой хирургии исчерпаны.  
Надеюсь, у меня хотя бы перевязка толком получилась.  
Незнакомец был без сознания – или притворялся. Я не проверял. В конце концов, это его дело и его право. Меня не касаются его проблемы…  
…своих – чересчур.  
Где я? На Гайе? В каком районе Гайи… или – в каком времени, чем Лайфстрим не шутит?  
Кстати, о Лайфстриме. Его тут нет. Ну… в смысле какое-то течение имеется, но слабое настолько, что я его едва чувствую. Кажется, нам говорили, что где-то Поток Жизни выходит… или почти выходит на поверхность. Самый крупный участок открытого Лайфстрима – в Миделе… бывшем. Что же… надо полагать, должны быть и места, где он уходит глубже. К сожалению, о них нам как раз не рассказывали.  
Следующая проблема – язык. Желтоглазый пару раз, открывая глаза, пытался со мной поговорить. Безуспешно. На все его попытки я мог только разводить руками. На мои попытки он отвечал тем же. Увы.  
Следующее – документы. Город крупный, кажется, даже крупнее Мидгара, а даже там без ID перемещаться некомфортно. Найти торговцев фальшивками – вряд ли проблема, но конкретно в моем случае языковой барьер, чтоб его…  
Следующее – куда идти? Я не раздумывая влез во что-то непонятное… и теперь могу лишь гадать, чем ситуация для меня обернется. Трупы в машине покромсаны достаточно… своеобразно. Не так уж много на Гайе дабл-блейдов. Вычислить легко.  
Тихий стон заставил рвануться… это не Йазу, не Йазу, спокойно. В желтых глазах боль и вопрос, лицо – почти бесцветное в лунном свете. Зачем-то я объясняю, что он в безопасности… кажется, он не понимает меня. Или не верит.  
Откуда у него взялись силы подняться – не представляю. Не спрашиваю. Поднимаюсь вместе с ним, поддерживаю, когда его опасно мотает в сторону. Подныриваю под здоровую руку, обхватываю талию – ладонь тут же покрывается теплой липкой жидкостью. Но на ногах он стоит… почти. Наклоняется, заставляя склониться вместе с ним, дотягивается пальцами раненой руки до смешного малозарядного пистолета, в котором осталось всего три патрона. Сдавленно стонет, перезаряжая оружие…. пытаясь перезарядить. Напрягается, когда помогаю ему… почему-то удивляется, когда я возвращаю пистолет в его руку.  
Идем – медленно, тяжело, но все же идем в неизвестном мне направлении. Он же человек, не солджер, откуда у него берутся силы? Шелк уже почти мокрый – не только от крови, по лицу желтоглазого брюнета ползут крупные капли холодного пота. Но – держится. Может, это чужая кровь? Его нужно бы нормально осмотреть и нормально перевязать, наверное, но незнакомец пытается куда-то брести, и я бреду вместе с ним, принимая на себя большую часть массы.  
Тяжело, но я же клон Сефирота. Справлюсь.  
Мне все равно нужно куда-то идти… почему бы не пойти туда, куда идет незнакомец?  
Как часто смеялся Йазу – если ты не знаешь, куда идешь, то любая дорога тебе подойдет.


	3. Вопросы понимания

В сознание приводит боль – острая, резкая, где-то под грудиной. Перед глазами какое-то время маячит серая муть с контурами знакомого лица, и я зову его, и он кивает, объясняя мне что-то непонятное. По крайней мере…   
– Йазу, я не понимаю тебя.   
Под пальцами – гладкие волосы.   
Сами пальцы почему-то дрожат.   
Муть медленно расплывается, понемногу возвращая миру цвета.   
– Ты не Йазу, – заявляю я почти уже знакомому брюнету.   
Кажется, он со мной не согласен, но суть возражений остается непонятой.   
Снова боль – там же, под грудиной, и на сгибе локтя. Дергаюсь, но жесткие руки удерживают меня на месте. В крови растворяется снотворное, распадаясь на воду и углеводы… статусные атаки на нас не действуют. Под грудиной уже не боль – расползающийся пожар. Желтоглазый отворачивается и буквально рявкает на кружащихся вокруг людей в белых одеждах. Врачи или… исследователи?   
Судя по разгорающемуся огню…   
Откуда-то возникает бутылка причудливой формы, и левое плечо получает свободу. На секунду – даже высвободиться толком не успеваю. Боль вгрызается в грудь, желтоглазый рычит на этих исследователей, жесткие пальцы вцепляются в руку и возвращают меня на место. Сознание держится на тонкой нитке, осторожная ладонь поддерживает затылок, позволяя приподнять голову, краем глаза вижу собственное обнаженное тело и алые потеки под ребрами… вспоминаю ту, последнюю перестрелку и сильную руку, удержавшую меня от падения, прижавшую к чужому теплому телу… меня ранили? В нос бьет запах спирта с какими-то примесями, горлышко бутылки оказывается возле самых губ. Отворачиваюсь – в смысле пытаюсь отвернуться.   
Пить эту гадость я точно не буду. Не заставите.   
Наверное, желтоглазый меня понимает – потому что делает глоток сам, прямо так, с горла. Шелковый рукав одеяния неаккуратно отодран. Предплечье забинтовано аккуратными витками. По подбородку катится янтарная капля, чем-то похожая на глаза хищника… и этого человека. А затем плотно сжатые губы прижимаются к моим и обжигающая, остропахнущая жидкость вливается мне в рот. Дергаюсь, все с тем же результатом, и столь же успешно пытаюсь возражать, и рычу…  
– На меня оно не действует, – пытаюсь объяснить я, пока незнакомец снова тянется к бутылке.   
Жесткие губы снова касаются моих, сознание медленно, слишком медленно уходит во тьму, туда, где Сефирот все еще жив и Клауд раз за разом выходит на бой со мной.   
– Убью, – обещаю я напоследок.   
Кажется, на этот раз желтоглазый меня понимает.


	4. Вопросы жизни

Возвращаться из небытия становится уже традицией.   
В порядке исключения вокруг меня – покой и почти тишина. Только над головой равномерно пищит какой-то прибор. В вену воткнута иголка, и, кажется, меня пытаются поддерживать физраствором. Весь живот перебинтован, организм отчаянно пытается бороться с синтетическими нитями в тканях.   
Меня что… оперировали? Кому пришло в голову оперировать потомка Дженовы?!   
Хм… а много ли потомков Дженовы попадали в этот мир? Может, меня за человека приняли… снотворное, потом – алкоголь.   
Но все же… не настолько серьезной была рана. Достаточно было одного-двух зелий восстановления.   
Опять же – хм.   
Осторожно оглядываюсь, но если за мной не следят с телекамер – то осторожность излишня. Комната пуста. Именно комната – не камера и вроде даже не палата. Уйти отсюда легче легкого – громадное окно от пола до потолка, за окном – зелень парка. Судя по деревьям – второй этаж, от силы третий.   
Сбежать легко… но все те же проблемы. Язык, ID, место, направление… последнее, пожалуй, самое главное. Сбежать легко – только бежать некуда.   
Как же странно ощущается мир без голоса Матери… и как… некомфортно.   
Мысли вяло текут мимо сознания, не отвлекая от главного. Надо мне уходить/сбегать отсюда или нет, надо мне стремиться к чему-то или уже поздно – в любом случае мне лучше бы побыстрее восстановиться. Так что…   
Медленно концентрируюсь… как же я не люблю это делать. Иногда неизбежно, но сейчас и сил – только-только. Развоплощение – процесс вообще-то не слишком приятный. А с другой стороны – как иначе восстановиться?   
Резкий вой прежде спокойного аппарата едва не сбивает при возвращении в форму. Морщась от противного звука, падаю на кровать. Как и следовало ожидать, сил хватило только на тело и Соубу… ладно, одежда – потом. Дабл-блейд – под кровать (а куда его сейчас еще?)… выключите кто-нибудь эту мерзость!!   
Словно в ответ в комнату вбегают двое в белых халатах, бросаются ко мне. Отбиваюсь, причем почти успешно. Но недолго – со стороны двери звучит короткий приказ. Желтоглазый… он тут что, мой персональный кошмар?   
Врачи – если это врачи – о чем-то спорят с брюнетом. Язык, язык… до сих пор я даже не подозревал, насколько беспомощным можно себя ощущать. Желтоглазый молча слушает, потом кивает на дверь. Самое странное – подчиняются. Возражают, продолжают в чем-то его убеждать – но выходят. Дверь захлопывается с легким щелчком… замок? Не, вряд ли длинноволосого запрут вместе со мной. Похоже, он тут местный аналог Руфуса.   
Несколько мгновений мы играем в гляделки, потом он резко щурится и почти молниеносно оказывается у кровати. Готовлюсь к схватке, но тут он совершенно неожиданно улыбается и чуть ли не бережно касается ладонью волос. Садится прямо на пол, о чем-то просит… пальцы скользят по щеке, уговаривая повернуть лицо к свету. Вторая рука ложится на плечо, мягко толкая на кровать. Негромкий голос словно пытается загипнотизировать… ладно, вреда этот не-Йазу причинить мне не сможет, а если он попытается напасть – как-нибудь среагировать успею.   
Осторожно вытягиваюсь на постели. Под лопаткой ощущается трубочка с иглой. Убрать не успеваю – желтоглазый опережает меня, ни на секунду не переставая что-то говорить. Поднимается, вырубает пищащую штуковину, снова садится – уже рядом, и черные волосы щекочут кожу. Прохладная ладонь мягко касается груди и живота – кажется, как раз в тех местах, где был шрам. От изящных пальцев с длинными, странными для стрелка ногтями бежит мягкое тепло и покалывающие искры. В голосе проскальзывают вопросительные интонации. Понятия не имею, ни о чем он меня спросил, ни что ему ответить. Пожимаю плечами, надеясь, что этот жест тут в ходу.   
Янтарные глаза мерцают мягким светом, осторожные пальцы почти невесомо скользят по животу, пока не исчезают совсем, и я ловлю себя на совершенно неожиданных мыслях.   
Я хочу, чтобы его рука как можно дольше касалась меня.


	5. Вопросы лингвистики

– _Halat_ , – негромко произносит не-Йазу, протягивая мне бесформенный вариант собственной одежды.   
– _Halaat_ , – послушно повторяю я, завязывая пояс и тихо размышляя, что обозначает это слово.   
Основных вариантов три: халат, одежда вообще и одевайся как действие. Понимай как знаешь. И не переспросить.   
– _Mojesh idti_? – спрашивает брюнет, скользя ладонью под лопатки и мягко подтягивая к себе.   
Слишком быстрая для меня речь… мне не воспроизвести, но от меня этого, кажется, и не ждут. Меня как тяжелобольного поддерживают под локти и спину и медленно влекут в сторону одной из стен. Расписанная под бамбуковый лес панель сдвигается в сторону, открывая проход в ванную.   
– _Dver_ , – размеренно сообщает желтоглазый, касаясь ладонью панели.   
Ванна? Панель? Вход? Роспись? Деревья? Лес?   
– _Dever_ , – добросовестно повторяю я.   
Управление малознакомое – рычажки, не краны. Не выпуская меня из рук, этот лингвист успевает потянуть рычажок вверх, проверить воду, помочь мне с завязками халата, заткнуть пробку в ванне, насыпать туда маленьких полупрозрачных шариков… они похожи на материю, но гораздо меньше и не сияют. И растворяются в воде белесой дымкой со странным запахом, напоминающем море.   
Это здесь материя лечения так странно применяется? Да я уже почти восстановился. Ну… ладно, этот парень тут явно лучше разбирается. К тому же возможность нормально вымыться… а потом полежать в воде, вдыхая свежий солоноватый запах и представляя себя где-нибудь на пляже Миделя или Коста-дель-Сол… где-нибудь, где рядом Лоз и Йазу, а впереди – Мать…   
– _Kran. Voda. Vanna. Pena_ , – успевают тем временем сообщить мне.   
Повторить это все я даже не пробую.   
– _Slishkom mnogo srazu_? – в неожиданно смягчившемся голосе чудится легкая тень вопроса.   
Пожать плечами, помотать головой, кивнуть? Или вообще не реагировать?   
А может, просто залезть в ванну? Желание почувствовать прикосновение воды к коже становится почти нестерпимым, и только поэтому я не успеваю среагировать, когда чужие руки подхватывают меня под спину и колени и опускают спиной вниз.   
… ну… спасибо, конечно, но я и сам не инвалид.   
– Спасибо, – все-таки благодарю я.   
Наверное, брюнет сейчас так же гадает, что я мог иметь в виду.   
Поднимаю голову – и теряю дар речи, когда вижу, что длинноволосый избавляется от одежды.   
Тут что – моются вместе? Всегда??   
Интересно, это закон или обычай? А отказаться можно?   
Гибкое обнаженное тело скользит ко мне, по пути прихватив с полки какой-то флакон.   
– А… а можно, я один вымоюсь? – без особой надежды спрашиваю я.   
– _Shampun_ , – звучит в ответ.


	6. Вопросы предпочтения

Что здесь самое восхитительное – так это мороженое. За него в самом прямом смысле стоило умереть. Оно густое, и сладкое, и холодное, и тающее… и это первая местная еда, аналогов которой на Гайе нет.   
Или клонам Сефирота она не полагалась.   
Белоснежная масса тает на языке, и я… я почти готов мурлыкать. Вкусно…   
… но мало.   
Фейлон смеется, облизывая свою ложку:   
– Ты похож на объевшегося сметаны котенка.   
Надеюсь, я понимаю его правильно. Здесь не Гайя, здесь не три языка… и даже не семь – если считать все основные диалекты. Ума не приложу, как тут люди друг друга понимают. С другой стороны, мне же легче.   
А у Фейлона, между прочим, еще целая чашка мороженого! То есть эта… кре-ман-ка.   
Но не отбирать же ее… хотя мысль соблазнительная.   
В желтых глазах – веселые искры. Наверное, у меня все на лице написано.   
Ложка медленно зачерпывает светлую массу, мороженое исчезает между тонких губ Фейлона, и почти тут же он перегибается через столик, а его ладонь удерживает мой затылок. Спросить, в чем дело, я не успеваю… губы касаются моих, они горячие и сладкие, а потом холодная масса скользит в мой рот – вместе с чужим языком. Где-то на заднем плане что-то звякает и звенит, но мне нет до этого дела. Цепляюсь за тонкие плечи, путаюсь в длинных волосах, разрываюсь между жаром и холодом. Ни с того ни с сего вспоминается первый день и вкус конь-я-ка на губах… сейчас губы не жесткие, а очень… нежные.   
– Это был твой первый поцелуй, – в голосе непонятное довольство и ни тени вопроса.   
– Неправда, – возражаю я. – Ты уже целовал меня… тогда, когда…   
Как на этом самом кан-тон-ском сказать «меня оперировали»?   
– Я думал, ты был без сознания, – вспыхивает странная тревога в желтых глазах.   
Ну… почти и был.   
Ой… оказывается, мы успели опрокинуть столик… ну да, он мешался обоим… зато теперь я стою, тесно прижимаясь к теплому, пахнущему экзотическими пряностями телу, и… и не знаю, что делать дальше. В голове бродят обрывки слухов и казарменных баек о тех, кто… друг с другом, и что это всегда больно. И плохо.   
Отодвинуться от Фейлона прямо сейчас – не могу. На ногах не удержусь. Разве что Сефирот вдруг во мне возродится.   
Легкие пальцы скользят по щеке, заставляя поднять голову. Желтые глаза все еще встревожены, тонкие губы вновь приближаются…   
– Убью, – обещаю я, как и в прошлый раз. Только теперь на понятном Фейлону языке.   
Впрочем, как и в прошлый раз, его это не останавливает.   
– Кого? – уточняет он, отдышавшись.   
Вышитый шелк скользит под пальцами, и сквозь слои одеяния можно нащупать позвонки… если ткнуть сюда – паралич, а если двумя позвонками выше – почти мгновенная смерть.   
– Не знаю, – честно отвечаю я.   
– Ну, если не меня, то и не важно.   
Встаю на цыпочки, тянусь вверх, обхватываю руками обманчиво хрупкие плечи. Пальцы почти беспомощно скользят по гладкому атласу, но Фей подчиняется, наклоняя голову. Ладони чуть царапает металл вышивки, но я не протестую, я все сильнее обхватываю чужую спину.   
Никак иначе мне до его губ не дотянуться.


	7. Вопросы безопасности

Клуб впечатления не производит. Когда с семи до пятнадцати лет мотаешься по странам и континентам, успев пересмотреть все, от нищенских кварталов до апартаментов президента, – сложно чем-то впечатлиться. Так себе… обычный клуб, чем-то на вутайские похож. Там даже роскошнее найти можно.  
А в этом… как его… в Токио – наверное, он самый лучший. Иначе я не вижу смысла оформлять мне специальные документы и лететь сюда через океан.  
Нас встречают – напряженным вниманием и приклеенными улыбками. Это персонал. Гости реагируют иначе – липкими взглядами и косыми усмешками. Не все, конечно, но многие. Наши с Фейлоном поцелуи вспоминаются как чистая горная вода.  
Если продолжить аналогию – то прямо сейчас меня мучает жажда.  
Может – потому что его поцелуи именно сейчас недоступны.  
– Никуда не отходи от меня, – шепчет мне на ухо напряженный голос.  
Конечно, не отойду. Тут опасно, я чувствую лопатками. И не только. Взглядом ощупываю всех, кто обращает на нас внимание, – в основном, у них пистолеты, у многих – еще и ножи. По позвоночнику бежит дрожь, рука с трудом удерживается, чтобы не призвать Соубу. У Фейлона очень неплохая охрана, но я не отойду от него ни на шаг.  
Безопасность своего дракона я не доверю никому.  
Нас ведут мимо игровых автоматов и карточных столов, мимо полуобнаженных девушек и полуодетых мальчиков, мимо напряженных охранников и возбужденных клиентов. Ничего особо нового, в Золотой тарелке даже интереснее казалось.  
Но тогда рядом со мной шли братья, и в зале не было ни одного существа, способного причинить нам вред.  
– Рад встрече, Фейлон, – у очередного столика поднимается с кресла очередной незнакомец.  
Это к нему мы шли? – поворачиваюсь я к Фею.  
Замираю.  
Я никогда не думал, что сердце может так болеть.


	8. Вопросы биологии

– Ай эм… Ай коулд… Ай кэн хэлп то ран ю оф хим, – на ломаном английском выдавливает из себя парень, уже десять минут пытающийся меня разговорить.  
Не уверен, что правильно попадал в ответы. Мысли вертятся вокруг Фейлона и пожиравшего его голодным взглядом шатена, сидящих метрах в пяти от меня. Фей сказал, что тут безопасно, но на большее расстояние я все равно от него не отойду. Я не доверяю местной охране. Я тут вообще никому не доверяю.  
А шатен, кстати, тоже вооружен.  
Мне… что?  
Наверное, опять трудности перевода.  
– Айм вери сори, я спик инглиш квайт бед, – беру себя в руки и все же извиняюсь я.  
К сожалению, японский я знаю еще хуже, а на кантонском мой собеседник не говорит.  
Как правильно сказать, что я не вполне его понял? Ай донт андерстенд ю? Айм нот андерстендинг ю? На «вполне» я сейчас не сподоблюсь.  
– Ран оф хим, – вновь повторяет парень. – Хи лайк ду пейн, айм нау зет.  
Он любит делать боль? Я опять чего-то не понимаю? Речь вообще о ком?  
В каком смысле – я знаю это?  
Они что…  
Волна холода накрывает, на несколько секунд лишая способности видеть, слышать и воспринимать окружающее. Непрофессионально, очень непрофессионально… любой турк за это время успел бы трижды выстрелить в Фейлона.  
Непрофессионально. Непродуктивно. Недопустимо.  
И никакого права на ревность я не имею.  
В конце концов, кто тут никак не соглашался идти дальше поцелуев?  
И все равно, видение этого худого растрепанного мальчишки в объятиях моего дракона заставляет сжать пальцы в кулак, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.  
– Ай кэн хэлп… – вновь начинает парень.  
Не слушаю. Решаю для себя. Мне страшно. Мне больно.  
Я слышал, что быть с мужчиной – это тоже больно, да и парень сейчас говорит об этом же, но хуже, чем сейчас, быть просто не может. Так не бывает. Мне умирать легче было.  
В пяти метрах от меня Фейлон отказывающе качает головой, словно не замечая, как шатен буквально раздевает его взглядом. Только лицо – как безжизненная маска. Дракон холодно усмехается, протягивая этому… токийцу, правильно? – папку с бумагами. Шатен будто случайно задевает руку Фея, но вовсе не торопится убирать пальцы, легко касаясь светлой кожи. Мальчишка рядом со мной что-то шипит, но мне нет до него дела.  
Ставлю зачем-то подсунутый мне бокал с сильно разбавленным алкоголем на стойку и иду к тому, с кем должен быть. Опускаюсь на пол, прижимаясь к ногам… здесь удобно. Если что – отсюда легко будет вспрыгнуть на столик, и Соубу здесь можно будет призвать так, что никто не заметит. Прости меня за мою неуверенность, дракон, я больше не буду ни в чем сомневаться.  
Никем не удерживаемая папка падает на стол, руки Фейлона обхватывают меня, перетягивая к нему на колени… так гораздо хуже для его безопасности, но так гораздо лучше для меня. Обнимаю гибкое тело, стараясь собой закрыть все уязвимые у людей органы, зарываюсь лицом в шелковистые волосы, вдыхаю успокаивающий знакомый запах.  
Ты мой. Я никому тебя не отдам.  
– Смазливого щенка ты себе завел, – холодный голос плохо скрывает раздражение.  
Поднимаю голову, встречая взгляд драконьих глаз. Легкая тревога в них медленно сменяется насмешливыми искрами. Все хорошо. Все правильно.  
Медленно поворачиваюсь, с улыбкой глядя на шатена.  
Он – мой. Я не отдам его.  
– Я не щенок, – говорю я вместо этого. – Я волчонок.  
Считай это предупреждением.


	9. Вопросы недоверия

Первый раз – это страшно.  
Ничего подобного. Мне страшно ровно до того момента, когда Фей входит в ванную, осторожно касается моего лица и замирает, внимательно глядя в глаза. Он… я доверял ему. Доверяю. И хочу быть с ним так близко, как только возможно. Чтобы никого и ничего не было между нами.  
Мы целуемся до темноты в глазах, его ладони ощупывают меня всего, как будто он не верит… я так точно не верю, что это не сон. У него гладкая кожа, с которой не сравнятся даже его чеонгсамы. У него сладкие губы, и выбирая между ним и мороженым – я знаю, что бы я сейчас предпочел… предпочитаю. У него сильные руки, и они держат меня гораздо крепче любых уз… я никуда от них не уйду. Никуда и никогда.  
Он моет меня – как тогда, в самый первый день, но сейчас каждое прикосновение бросает в жар. Шелк мокрых волос хорошо остужает пылающее лицо, даже когда намыленные ладони ложатся на ягодицы.  
– Я буду осторожен, – обещает мне хриплый голос, пока скользкие пальцы уверенно массируют анус. – Не бойся.  
Я и не боюсь, совершенно не боюсь, но с голосом я не справлюсь. Задыхаюсь, когда первый палец проталкивается внутрь, давлю крик, когда меня нежно гладят изнутри, сжимаю все, когда Фей пытается убрать руку… не уходи, никогда, прошу.  
– Тише, тише, маленький мой… – мягко уговаривает дракон. – Я не буду, не буду, не плачь, не бойся.  
Я рыдаю у него на груди, я объясняю, что это неописуемо, я – впервые в жизни! – прошу о чем-то человека, а Фей только целует меня в макушку, ладонями спешно смывая с меня белые пузырьки пены.  
И только когда теплое пушистое полотенце окутывает плечи, а сильные руки знакомо поднимают, прижимая к чужой груди, – до меня доходит, что я говорю по-мидгардски.


	10. Вопросы будущего

Первый раз – это больно.   
Вранье.   
Хотя Фею, может быть, и было больно со мной. Я почти до крови кусаю его шею, когда второй палец раздвигает мышцы внутри меня, аккуратно втирая что-то маслянистое в стенки ануса, а потом задевает… кричу, кусаю, снова кричу, тело выходит из-под контроля, заставляя биться в теплых объятиях. Извиняясь, зацеловываю следы собственных зубов, но уверенные пальцы снова нащупывают ту же самую точку, и все повторяется, снова и снова. К тому моменту, когда он вытаскивает пальцы – уже три – его грудь вся покрыта багряными метками. Воздух кажется холодным и колючим без тяжести сильного тела дракона.   
– Я больше не буду, – выдавливаю из себя я, когда круги перед глазами разошлись, а дыхание почти выровнялось, – только вернись, пожалуйста.   
Фейлон убирает на столик флакончик с маслом, которым он только что покрыл свою плоть, и тихо склоняется к самому лицу:   
– Чего ты… больше… не… будешь?   
Голос звучит сдавленно и хрипло, и отчего-то это дрожью отзывается где-то под диафрагмой.   
– Не буду кусаться, – обещаю без особой уверенности. – Ну… я постараюсь.   
Желтые глаза сияют тысячью звезд, горячие губы разжигают дорожку ото лба к губам.   
– Так… трудно сдерживаться? – хрипло смеется он.   
Властные руки поворачивают меня на бок, Фей прижимается к спине… ну да, так я точно его не укушу. Выгибаюсь, ощущая горячую пульсацию твердой плоти. Тело сгорает изнутри, каждое прикосновение вызывает неконтролируемую дрожь, шепот и тихое дыхание – заставляют постанывать. Дракон не торопится, каждое движение – плавное и аккуратное, а я ощущаю себя на самой грани взрыва.   
Гибкие пальцы скользят внутри, заставляя подчиняться. Словно играют на известных только Фейлону струнах. Кажется, я сорвал голос, губы сухие, слов не осталось. К тому моменту, когда горячая влажная головка мягко толкается вглубь, я уже просто рыдаю. Давление нарастает, голова кружится, чужие ладони мягко удерживают мои бедра, мои руки вслепую бродят по чужой пояснице, пытаясь притянуть гибкое тело поближе ко мне. И еще ближе. И еще. Мне не больно, разве что совсем чуточку, это пустяки по сравнению с той пустотой, которая без тебя.   
– Тебе… точно не… больно? – выдыхает Фей, подминая меня под себя, вжимая всем телом в постель, дрожа и покусывая плечо. – Ты такой… тесный…   
– Извини, – всхлипываю. А что я еще могу ответить?   
– Это… было… ком… плиментом.  
Не отвечаю. Не могу. Фейлон покачивается, совсем-совсем легко, но изнутри по каждой вене бегут острые молнии, все сильнее и сильнее, в такт усиливающимся толчкам. Скользкие пальцы ласкающе теребят соски, нежно поглаживают грудь, спускаются ниже, властно обхватывают член, и я уже не могу ни кричать, не стонать – вою, разрываясь на части от огня, вспыхнувшего внутри.   
И уничтожившего всю Вселенную вокруг нас.   
Утром дракон будет внимательно следить за каждым моим шагом, с чего-то стараясь едва ли не страховать меня, я воспользуюсь моментом и упаду в его руки, поцелуями покрывая все оставленные за ночь отметины. И буду надеяться, что он простит меня за них.   
Утром мальчишка – который любовник Асами – сочувственно спросит, как я. А я долго буду недоумевать, с чего он сочувствует мне, а не искусанному Фею.   
Утром Асами скользнет по мне насмешливым взглядом и пообещает Фейлону к следующему приезду сделать звукоизоляцию в гостевой спальне. Чтобы “кое-кому” не приходило в голову каждые две минуты дергаться на выручку.   
Этого всего я не знаю, это все будет позже, в другом времени, в другой жизни. Здесь и сейчас есть только я и мой Фейлон.   
Которому я абсолютно бездумно прикусываю предплечье.


	11. Вопросы ксенофобии

– Кто ты? – совершенно неожиданно спрашивает Фей.   
Я полгода ждал этого вопроса… и полгода готовил правдоподобную ложь.   
А вот сейчас – не могу солгать.   
Просто – не могу.   
– Я… не хочу врать, – не оборачиваясь, отвечаю я. – А в правду ты не поверишь.   
Горячие губы неуловимо касаются плеча, тонкие пальцы ерошат волосы.   
– Спасибо, – перекатываюсь на спину, ожидая увидеть насмешку на лице, но желтые глаза совершенно серьезны.   
– За то, что не стал лгать, – отвечает он на незаданный вопрос.   
Молчу. Слов нет. Абсолютно.   
– Я… не буду требовать от тебя ответа, – я вязну в теплом янтаре и теплом голосе, и не желаю высвобождаться. – Хотя я бы, пожалуй, поверил в любую твою историю.   
– Только не в правдивую, – мотаю головой я.   
Увы… здесь век науки и техники, тут утратили веру в богов и слыхом не слыхивали ни о каком Лайфстриме. Мне не поверят… а разрушать вдруг обретенный рай правдой я не хочу.   
Фейлон кивает, словно прочитав мои мысли… увы, и телепатии тут тоже нет.   
– Вообще-то я мог бы сам рассказать о тебе очень много… и странного. Твои глаза имеют зрачок вертикальной формы. Твоя кровь бесследно исчезла из лаборатории. То, что успели исследовать в твоей крови, повергло моих специалистов в шок. На тебя не подействовала ни общая анестезия, ни местный наркоз. Шрам размером с мою ладонь исчез у тебя бесследно – на следующее после операции утро. Когда нас привезли сюда, твою катану я положил в сейф, а теперь горничные периодически натыкаются на нее под кроватью. Достаточно или продолжать?   
Молчу. Мне страшно. Мне стоять против Страйфа было не так страшно, как сейчас.   
Тогда мне уже нечего было терять.   
– Что ты… – я не знаю, о чем я хочу спросить.   
Точнее, знаю… но боюсь задать вопрос.   
Боюсь ответа на него.   
Его губы – все такие же нежные и все такие же осторожные. Они легко касаются щек… я что, плачу?   
– Если ты захочешь рассказать мне правду – я буду рад, – обещает Фей. – Если не захочешь – я пойму.   
– Ты… тебе и в самом деле… неважно, кто я? То есть неважно, что я… не человек?   
– То, что ты не человек, я уже догадался. А так… нет, не все равно. Но ты имеешь право на свои тайны, – Фей совершенно неожиданно улыбается мальчишеской улыбкой. – К тому же, подозреваю, пентанол натрия на тебя тоже не подействует.   
Фиг его знает… не проверял. Хотя скорее всего – да, не подействует.   
Всем телом вжимаюсь в Фейлона, обнимаю, пальцами пытаясь коснуться каждого миллиметра шелковистой кожи спины. Наверное… наверное, я даже рискну рассказать ему правду. Не сейчас. Потом. Когда-нибудь.   
– Если бы я был христианином, – Фей целует меня в висок, – то той ночью поверил бы в существование ангелов-хранителей. Шрамов на спине у тебя нет… но у тебя, в конце концов, совсем нет шрамов.   
Хорошая версия… но, увы. Мотаю головой:  
– Если я ангел, то ангел смерти.   
– Неважно, – тихо шепчет мягкий голос. – Кем бы ты ни был… я еще не настолько дурак, чтобы терять дар небес.


	12. Вопросы искренности

– Это был просто кошмар, – убеждаю я, старательно изгоняя из памяти ледяную тьму, мертвенно-зеленые спирали Лайфстрима и тело Йазу, летящее сквозь них. – Все в порядке. Это был просто кошмар.   
Фейлон сильнее прижимает меня к себе. Молчу, вслушиваясь, как постепенно успокаивается биение его сердца. И успокаиваюсь вместе с ним. За окном автомобиля мерцает океан – мы где-то в районе набережной.   
– Можно остановить машину? – спрашиваю я.   
Водитель останавливается, не дожидаясь распоряжения дракона. Ох и влетит же ему… а может, не влетит. Фей – существо непредсказуемое, и никто не знает, когда у него на первом месте стоит субординация, а когда – желание заботиться обо мне. То есть, может, кто-то и знает, но это не я.   
Соскальзываю с твердых колен, открываю дверцу, вдыхаю солоноватый запах моря. Если подойти к перилам и зажмуриться… нет, за Мидель не примешь, слишком шумно, а вот за Джунон – вполне. Нет, я не тоскую по Гайе, она никогда не была мне родной, но…   
Но там были братья.   
За спиной почти бесшумно заводится мотор, колеса шуршат по асфальту – надо понимать, машина уехала. И почти сразу на талию ложится знакомая ладонь, притягивая к горячему телу. Ветер бросает вперед длинные черные пряди… этого… как его… Такабы здесь не хватает. Заставил бы стоять, снимая контраст наших волос.   
Даже если мне откроется путь назад – я не уйду.   
– Кто такой Йазу? – совершенно неожиданно спрашивает Фейлон.   
Открываю рот.   
Закрываю.   
Таким тоном дракон разговаривает с конкурентами. С противниками. С полицией. Один раз – с киллером, держащим нас на мушке.   
Много с кем, но ни разу – со мной.   
Какой ответ он так хочет услышать? Или – напротив – так не хочет?   
– Ты… часто вспоминаешь его во снах, – не дождавшись, бросает Фей… сейчас его голос гораздо мягче, но в нем совершенно невыносимая горечь. – И мне показалось, ты звал меня так, когда… когда мы встретились.   
Так и есть.   
– Я принял тебя за него, – киваю я.   
– Мы похожи?   
Ну…   
– Ему шестнадцать… белые волосы… зеленые глаза…   
– Не похож, – констатирует Фей.   
– Я принял тебя за него.   
Ветер развевает паутину черных волос, но я не чувствую порывов. Горячее тело надежно защищает меня от всех ветров и холодов. Только почему-то возникает странное чувство, что еще чуть-чуть – и Фей сам превратиться в глыбу льда.   
– Если… Кададжи, я не согласен быть заменой, – обычно хрипловатый голос почти звенит. – И я не хочу ждать того дня, когда ты встретишь своего Йазу и уйдешь с ним!   
Разворачиваюсь в его руках, задираю голову – но он не смотрит на меня, он глядит куда-то вдаль, в сторону не то океана, не то зарождающегося рассвета.   
Обнимаю, прижимаюсь… я не могу понять, Фей, что ты хочешь мне сказать?   
Что ты хочешь услышать? Во что поверить?  
– Йазу… погиб. Давно. До того, как я встретил тебя.   
Фейлон совершенно неожиданно смеется – так же горько, как и говорил до этого. Сжимает в объятиях, теребит волосы… ему плохо, я чувствую, но я абсолютно не представляю, чем я могу помочь.   
– Еще лучше, – почти неожиданно усмехается он. – Конкурировать с умершим… это тяжело, мой белый волчонок.   
Это… это о чем это он?   
Фейлон… меня… ревнует? Меня?!!   
Я не знаю, как объяснить, что сам бы никогда не согласился быть заменой. У меня не хватит для этого кантонских слов. Да никаких не хватит.   
Я не знаю, как доказать, что я никогда и ни за что не оставлю его. Это невозможно – словами, на это нужно время.   
Я вообще не знаю, что говорить.   
– Фей… – не выдерживая напряжения, наконец шепчу я, – Фей, у тебя есть братья?   
– Один, – как-то странно отвечает Фейлон, мгновенно переходя из одного непонятного состояния в другое, не менее странное. – Был.   
Был… ясно.   
– Тогда ты должен меня понять… как это больно – когда брат является только в кошмарах.


	13. Вопросы связи

– Йааааазу!   
Вываливаюсь из сна и из кресла одновременно, мгновенно теряясь и теряя все свои навыки, все годами и тренировками выработанные привычки, в голове мысли о Фее и брате спутываются все более тугим клубком… Йазу, Йазу… Фей…   
Точно. Усилием воли беру себя в руки и начинаю искать в кармане мобильник – нужно связаться с драконом. Он поможет… должен помочь.   
Прохладный металл ложится в ладонь в ту самую секунду, когда дверь распахивается настежь и в комнату врывается Фейлон. Встрепанный, раскрасневшийся и – тоже с телефоном в руках. Выдыхает – громко, облегченно:   
– Нет, он здесь. Да, уверен. Да, своими глазами, так что у себя разбирайся как хочешь.   
Нажимает на отбой и улыбается мне:   
– Асами… ему удалось меня напугать.   
Очень хочется спросить – чем, и потом придумать, как избавить японца от привычки пугать моего дракона… успею. Потом. Уже открываю рот – и вспоминается рассветная набережная и холодный ветер, растрепавший шелк черных волос.   
– Фейлон… я могу… попросить о помощи?   
– О чем угодно, – мгновенно серьезнеет Фей. Касается ладонью волос, словно опасаясь прижать по-настоящему. – Ты – о чем угодно.   
– Йазу вернулся.   
Боюсь поднять взгляд. Боюсь, что Фей опять обидится. Боюсь, что он не поймет меня.   
– Ты же говорил, что он… погиб? – уточняет дракон.   
Ну… да. Говорил. Так и было.   
– Я тоже был мертв… а потом встретил тебя.   
Собственный ответ кажется бредом. Но Фейлона устраивает.   
– Асами, – говорит он спустя долгие-долгие секунды и включает громкую связь. – То… чудо, с которым ты столкнулся… на вид лет шестнадцать, белые волосы, зеленые глаза, можно спутать со мной?   
Вместо ответа звучат короткие сухие выстрелы.   
– Не знаю я, какие у него глаза. Он издалека стреляет. И очень метко.   
Темная бровь приподнимается, янтарные глаза вопрошающе смотрят на меня.   
– Да, Йазу стрелок. Снайпер.   
– Сочувствую, – громко хмыкает Фей. – Асами, ты сможешь его удержать на месте до нашего прилета?   
Короткая очередь заглушает голос японца.   
Не сможет. Как только Йазу попробует развоплотиться – его никто и ничто не удержит.   
– …уговорить его никак нельзя? – удается наконец разобрать.   
– Вряд ли он знает японский.   
– Твой ще… волчонок кантонским владеет.   
– Вы… можете дать ему трубку? – вклиниваюсь я.   
– Кададжи, я укрываюсь от него за стеной, между нами пятнадцать метров отлично пристрелянного коридора, и я не собираюсь в него выходить. Он поймает трубку, если я ее брошу?  
Он ее расстреляет. На всякий случай.   
– Нет. Не будет.   
Молчим.   
Не то что мне будет жаль, если Асами погибнет… но, наверное, тогда будет сложнее Йазу найти. К тому же здесь к убийству людей относятся не так, как на Гайе. И если Йазу убьет японца – у Фея могут возникнуть проблемы с кланом.   
Я… я не хочу выбирать между братом и любимым!!   
Йазу… Йазу… ради Матери, возьми телефон!   
– Асами, – спрашиваю я, – Вы сможете громко повторить несколько слов?


	14. Вопросы выбора

– Что он делает? – не оборачиваясь, спрашивает Йазу.   
Это вместо приветствия.   
В комнате перед нами Асами сидит, опираясь локтями на спинку стула, а некто в белом халате колдует над плечом японца. Быстро мы прилетели… хорошо иметь личный самолет. Или просто здесь был жесткий цейтнот?   
Йазу медленно отводит взгляд от непонятного ему зрелища и с любопытством смотрит на меня. А потом на руку, лежащую у меня на талии… и это уже не любопытство.   
– Лечит, – спешно поясняю я. – Йазу, здесь лечат только так.   
Миндалевидные глаза неторопливо осматривают меня и… ну, наверное, Фея. Больше за моей спиной ничего нет, только отделанная под мрамор стена. И очень хочется этой стеной отгородить Фейлона от Йазу.   
– У этого человека нет материи лечения? – спрашивает он явно не то, о чем сейчас думал.   
– Мы действительно похожи, – почти одновременно с братом шепчет мне на ухо дракон.   
Угу. Похожи. И я даже чувствую, как оба готовы достать оружие.   
Поглаживаю холодные пальцы Фея и высвобождаюсь из его объятий. Руки Йазу сжимают меня едва не до боли, неровное дыхание ерошит волосы, и на какое-то время все вокруг становится неважным. Все слишком хорошо. Йазу – здесь, Фейлон в безопасности, и все будет только так, как должно быть.   
Мне нужно о многом рассказать Йазу. Пока мы летели, я столько хотел сказать ему, но прямо сейчас слова не нужны.   
– Он настолько дорог тебе? – единственное, что спрашивает брат.   
Не отвечаю.   
Он и не ждет ответа.   
Реальность медленно подкрадывается запахами медикаментов и одорантом Фейлона, шорохом шелка и звяканьем инструментов, вкрадчивыми интонациями дракона, насмешливым голосом якудза и бесстрастным напоминанием врача о врачебной тайне.   
Ха. Какая там тайна, если речь о перестрелке с Йазу? Огнестрельное ранение, возможно, даже не одно.   
– Так что тут с лечением?   
Вполголоса объясняю Йазу все, во что с трудом верится самому. Тут нет материи лечения. Тут вообще никакой материи нет. А то, что здесь считают лекарствами… кошмар, если одним словом. Йазу передергивает… но, в конце концов, эта реальность намного лучше смерти. И пустоты, исчерканной Лайфстримом.   
Асами негромко шипит и выдает длинную фразу… наверное, на японском. Не уверен. Моего языкового запаса не хватает, я распознаю только отдельные предлоги.   
– Между прочим, здесь дети, – непонятно к чему сообщает Фейлон.   
У Асами дети есть? Откуда??  
– Как спать с тобой, так он вполне взрослый, – фыркает Асами и снова шипит сквозь зубы.   
– Этот… тип собирается… зашивать тело? Живое? – нет, все же хорошо, что Йазу пока не знает японского.   
– Здесь так лечат, Йазу. Они… не умеют иначе.   
Предплечье брата наливается светлой бирюзой, он решительно подходит к якудза и бросает доктору:   
– Отойди.   
Самое поразительное – тот не только понимает, но и подчиняется. Асами с удивлением смотрит на Йазу, Фей – вопрошающе – на меня. В который раз не знаю, что сказать, да и не успеваю толком. Йазу опускается на колени за спиной японца, и бирюзовый свет стекает с его ладони на чужое плечо.   
– Ни *** *** *** себе, – все, что разбираю я.   
Фейлон несколько секунд молча смотрит на чистую гладкую кожу. Поднимает голову:   
– Ты… тоже так умеешь?   
– Раньше умел.   
Тишина звенит напряженностью и холодом. Рука Йазу почему-то все еще лежит на плече японца, и Асами с интересом рассматривает длинные пальцы. И кладет сверху свою ладонь.   
– Фей… тебе же не нужен второй… волчонок?


	15. Вопросы приручения

– Это очень далеко? – спрашивает Йазу, задумчиво разглядывая извивистый символ Бай Ше на белоснежном фоне обшивки самолета.   
– Примерно как от Мидгара до Аджида.   
Кивает.   
Кажется, от привычки заботиться обо мне он не избавится.   
Ладони, лежащие на моих плечах, чуть напрягаются. Оборачиваюсь – приближающийся Фейлон смотрит прямо в глаза, старательно не глядя на Йазу.   
– Ты… обо всем поговорил с братом?   
Краснею, и от взгляда Йазу это не ускользает. Приходится объяснять:   
– Фей просил… предупредить… в общем, Асами к тебе… он хочет…   
Можно подумать, этого хоть кто-то не заметил.   
– Твоего человека волнует моя безопасность? – искренне удивляется Йазу.   
Опять же – можно подумать, это незаметно.   
– Думаю, что безопасность Асами его тоже волнует. Но, – улыбаюсь, – меньше.   
– Договорились.   
Фейлон осторожно касается наших с братом сплетенных рук, мягко говорит:   
– Я буду не против, если ты отправишься с нами.   
Перевожу, чувствуя абсолютную бесполезность любых слов. Раз уж Йазу что-то решил… это Лоз умел его переубеждать, не я.   
Ладно, думаю я, поднимаясь по бесконечно длинному трапу. Если что – сюда можно вылететь в любой момент. Если что – Йазу всегда может развоплотиться, здесь очень мягкие потоки жизни, они совершенно не мешают возвращению.   
В конце концов, Асами ведь не враг сам себе, правда?   
– Надеюсь, у тебя больше нет оживающих родственников, – выдыхает Фей, падая в кресло и привычно притягивая меня на колени.   
– Есть, – смеюсь в ответ. – Лоз. Он наш старший брат.   
Фейлон демонстративно ежится, я – замираю.   
Старший брат. Клауд Страйф. Он тоже… и тоже может появиться, если погибнет.   
А еще – Сефирот.   
По позвонкам ледяными пальцами пробегает воспоминание о том, каково это – когда чужое тело заполняет тебя… не так, как Фей… не лаская, не соединяясь – выкидывая прочь, как нечто ненужное. Вытесняя из реальности. Отнимая тебя самого…. вышвыривая… и невозможно сопротивляться, и не за что держаться, пока мерцающие нити Потока Жизни ловят тебя в свои путы.   
Горячие ладони уверенно прижимают к твердой груди, и нежность поцелуя растворяет тревоги, страхи и холод в сердце. И изгоняет все мысли, кроме единственной… ну… мы же одни в салоне, не обязательно ждать прилета домой?   
Пилот объявляет о взлете, поспешно сползаю в кресло, Фей, не прерывая поцелуя, защелкивает ремни. Взлет я благополучно пропускаю – мне не до того, дракон жадно скользит ладонями по груди, обрывая пуговицы и практически сдирая рубашку, а потом рука скользит за пояс кожаных брюк… с трудом дожидаюсь разрешения отстегнуть ремни и тут же выбираюсь из кресла к Фею. Он все еще пристегнут, но лично мне это не мешает.   
Ему – тоже… наверное.   
Нужный тюбик нащупывается в кармане брюк, пальцы жадно и почти грубо подготавливают, но я не против этой грубости… сейчас мне она даже необходима. Твердая плоть вторгается в меня одним плавным движением, я выгибаюсь в горячих руках, кричу, насаживаясь на пульсирующий член. Янтарный взгляд смотрит прямо и жестко, и я не отвожу глаз, ни на секунду. Даже когда ослепляющий жар охватывает каждую клеточку тела, даже когда испепеляющая тьма разрывает на части – тигриные глаза в обрамлении длинных ресниц удерживают меня.   
Что бы ни произошло – я всегда буду с ним.   
Я никому не уступлю право так смотреть в эти глаза.   
Знакомая трель телефона врывается в уютный полусон, заполненный любимым запахом и нашим общим теплом. Асами? Что-то с Йазу? Мысленно тянусь к брату и успокаиваюсь, и расслабленно растекаюсь по гладкому шелку чеонгсама, пряча улыбку в иссиня-черных прядях.   
– Фей? Не подскажешь, как ты приручал свое зверье?


End file.
